


Enemies

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully Liam, Crazy Harry, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Niall, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nice Niall, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Violent Harry, big brother Louis, its all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Him. Harry Styles” He nods towards the glaring boy whose eyes narrow as both of their glances land on him. “You don’t want to make enemies with him.” The boy warns and Niall gulps.</p><p>OR </p><p>Harry is the school psycho and Niall is his newest target... but not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> all prompts come from my tumblr-- narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

Although it was Niall’s first day at his new school, he could already tell that he wasn’t going to be the most popular kid in school. He was barely halfway through the day and he had apparently already made an enemy.

The dark looking, green eyed boy clad in black skinnies and a band tee, green bandana holding his hair back just wouldn’t stop glaring at Niall. It had begun in their first period class, when the teacher had first introduced Niall. Most people didn’t pay any mind to him, save for a couple of girls and this mean looking boy. Niall hadn’t really expected much to come of the boy’s glare, but it hasn’t stopped all day. They had nearly every class together, and even when the green eyed boy was sitting behind Niall, he could feel the glare on the back of his neck.

“Wow, what’d you do to Styles?” Niall’s new lab partner, a kind of mean looking, brown eyed guy asks lowly as their teacher rambles on about the extensive syllabus he had made for their course.

Niall, a bit stunned as this was the first time anyone made direct contact with him all day. “Uh– who?” Niall stutters, feeling his face heat up.

The guy– who looks like a total jock with his broad shoulders and muscular arms– laughs. “Him. Harry Styles” He nods towards the glaring boy who’s eyes narrow as both of their glances land on him. “You don’t want to make enemies with him.” The boy warns and Niall gulps.

“I don’t want to make enemies with anyone.” Niall murmurs, and the guy smiles at him goofily.

“Well, you’re definitely different from most people around here. I’m Liam, by the way.” He introduces, and Niall opens his mouth ready to introduce when-

“Liam, do you and Niall have something to share?” The teacher asks with an unimpressed look on his face.

Liam smiles apologetically, and Niall can already tell that this guy is both cute and charismatic. “Sorry, sir, no.”

Niall shrugs at Liam after that, and they stay quiet until the bell rings.

When the class finally ends, Niall had nearly forgotten about the green eyed boy– Harry Styles. Between watching Liam doodling on his paper and tapping his foot to the beat of an unknown song, Niall was completely distracted, hopeful that he had finally found a friend.

“So, Niall, are you gonna be busy this weekend.”

“No.” Niall answers immediately, and he internally slaps himself. How desperate must he look?

Liam smirks casually and zips his bag, heaving it over his shoulder, “We should hang out, yeah? Do you play Fifa?”

Niall reminds himself to take a breath before responding. “Of course, mate, see you.” He calls as he realizes Liam isn’t really waiting on an answer.

He sighs, hoping that maybe this is the start of a better day. Well, until the mean kid– Harry shoves into him, “accidentally” making Niall loose his balance and fall to the floor.

At first, Niall is too shell shocked to even get up at first, because _‘what?’ ___

__* * * *_ _

__The day is fine after that._ _

__He’s still reeling from his little interaction with Harry, but it seems like the assailant left school because in the last two classes, the teacher calls his name but he is nowhere to be seen. Niall’s kind of grateful for that. The final bell rings and Niall takes his time on leaving the building. He knows that there’s a good chance Louis could be late. He goes ahead and sends his brother a text, but he honestly doesn’t expect a response. It seems like everyone at this small school drives themselves because over half of the parking lot is empty five minutes after the bell has rung. It makes Niall sigh in relief, glad that he could at least avoid looking like a loner to most of his school._ _

__Thirty minutes later, Niall is contemplating walking home. His brother has yet to respond to his text and he’s beginning to get an eery feeling sitting next to the empty school. The parking lot was basically deserted, and Niall just wanted to go home. Making a choice and he quickly gets up and rounds the corner past the stairs, deciding that the three mile walk was better than waiting._ _

__To Niall’s surprise, the second he passes the corner, he’s pressed against the wall forcefully by a hand around his neck. There’s no direct pressure, so he can breathe fine but the hand is calloused and large, obviously able to crush his windpipes in a squeeze. Niall lets out a loud squeak, and is suddenly face to face with his new “enemy,” Harry Styles._ _

__Harry doesn’t say a thing but he studies Niall’s face closely, as if he’s memorizing every freckle on his cheeks, he stares intently. Niall opens his mouth, ready to say something- anything to save himself from what he’s sure is going to be him getting beaten to a pulp. “Don’t.” Harry shushes, his voice deep and raspy. It’s slower and more light than Niall would’ve expected (he expected a nasty, grinch-like drawl)_ _

__Niall makes a terrified, questioning noise as Harry gets closer to his face, so close that their noses are a centimeter apart, and Niall feels like he’s going cross-eyed looking into Harry’s dark and demanding gaze. In an instant, Harry moves his head to Niall’s neck, inhaling deeply and rubbing their cheeks together. Niall makes another embarrassing sound that mewls lightly, making Harry snap back, a newfound smile gracing his face and Niall realizes– dimples._ _

__Harry is attractive._ _

__He’s not attractive like Liam is. He isn’t the all-american, happy-go-lucky boy that your mother loves. Harry is darker with an odd sense of style and hair that was different from the other boy’s buzzed or swept over, “Justin Bieber” hair. He had tattoos and he was mysterious but Niall was into it. And now he was smiling kindly with white, straight teeth and prominent dimples along with a goofy look in his eyes as he whispers. “I like you.”_ _

__It’s all he says before he walks off, not looking back, leaving Niall stunned against the wall, until he turns back– “Are you coming?” He asks, smile still on his face._ _

__Niall can’t make himself move quite yet but he sputters out, “C-coming where?”_ _

__“You need a ride don’t you?” He asks and Niall really isn’t sure if he should be getting in the car with a stranger who used to want to beat him up. Nevertheless, the blonde was more afraid of Harry’s reaction if he didn’t get in the car, so he stumbles after him. He expects Harry to continue on, leaving him slightly behind but the brunette waits until Niall is within arm reach, and then lays his arm over his shoulders casually. Niall flinches, but Harry doesn’t move, if anything pulling him closer as the near the car._ _

__Hesitantly, Niall texts Louis that he got a ride home, and then Harry begins to drive. They’re both quiet for a while, and it doesn’t even occur to Niall that he never gave Harry any directions until they’re driving down his street._ _

__“Wait… how did you know-?” Niall begins to ask when Harry pulls into the wrong driveway, the one directly next to his house. “This isn’t my house.” Niall says, deciding to leave his other question for another day._ _

__Harry rolls his eyes. “I know. This is my house. That’s yours.” the green eyed boy simpers, getting out of the car and picking up both his own and Niall’s backpack, already walking towards the blonde’s house._ _

__“My window faces your window.” Harry comments when they reach the door. “So we can talk any time you want.” He says a bit childishly, and Niall’s beginning to catch on that there might be something wrong with Harry._ _

__Niall nods, taking his backpack from Harry gracefully. “Alright.” He says kindly, as if he was talking to one of his little cousins. “Thanks, Harry, for the ride.”_ _

__Harry smiles, dimples back in action, and he steps closer to Niall. “Can I kiss you?” He asks bluntly and Niall’s eyes widen comically._ _

__Niall doesn’t want his first kiss to be with someone he barely knows. Instinctively, Niall shakes his head, stepping away._ _

__Seeing the angry and hurt look cross over Harry’s face, Niall is quick to rectify his gesture. “I just… you have to take me on a date first, Harry.” Niall says lightly, sending the brunette a smile. Harry brightens at his words._ _

__“I will.” He pledges seriously. “Whenever. This weekend. Instead of Liam you’ll come a date with me.” He says and Niall’s brain freezes for a minute, blindsided by how Harry even knew about that._ _

__“Yeah, f’course.” Niall murmurs, and Harry’s smile is blinding. He steps closer, pulling Niall close and kissing his forehead chastely. Niall exhales, relaxing into Harry’s hold._ _

__“Harry! Are you out there?” A feminine voice calls from the next-door. Harry pulls away from Niall reluctantly, waving at his mother from his spot on Niall’s porch._ _

__Harry sighs. “I have to go.” As if it isn’t obvious, he gestures to his mother. Niall nods, smiles at the boy and goes into his house with a huge sigh._ _

__He slumps against the door as he watches Harry go over to his own house. ‘what the hell?’ is the only thing running through his head._ _

__* * * *_ _

__“So how was school?” Louis asks as the two sit at dinner. After coming home and begging for his little brother’s forgiveness for completely forgetting to pick him up, the brothers had ordered in some Nandos._ _

__“It’s okay.” Niall shrugged, not sure if he wants to bring up Harry to his brother._ _

__“Nobody’s giving you trouble?” Louis assures, not wanting history to repeat itself. In response to Niall’s shaking head, “You would tell me, right?”_ _

__Niall sighed. “Okay well, there was a guy… who kind of roughed me up.” He admits. At Louis’ fiery gaze, Niall explains. “But then after school he told me.. he said he liked me and gave me a ride home. Then he wanted to kiss me but I told him he had to take me on a date.”  
Louis looks downright confused at NIall’s rambling. “Um. So you have a boyfriend?” He asks, confused._ _

__“Lou, I think there’s something like… there’s something up with him.” Niall says lowly and Louis’ eyebrows furrow._ _

__“What do you mean?” Louis asks, and Niall sighs._ _

__“What normal person goes from glaring at someone and shoving them to hugging them and asking to kiss them? That’s not… I don’t know.” Niall says, pinching the bridge of his nose._ _

__Louis, who still looks extremely confused at his brother’s expense, “Who is this again?”  
“Harry Styes. He’s our neighbor.” The blonde informs his brother, watching in confusion as the brunette lights up._ _

__“Anne’s son?” He asks. Niall simply shrugs, not sure what Harry’s mother’s name is. “She invited us for dinner at the end of the week.” Louis comments excitedly._ _

__Niall’s eyes widen. “What.” He blurts, already uncomfortable with the idea of being around Harry’s family. After all, Harry must’ve learned his weird ways from somewhere.  
“This is a good thing, Niall. I can do some investigating!” Louis giggles mindlessly like the child he is._ _

__Niall rolls his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the day he has ahead._ _

__* * * *_ _

__The next day is even weirder than he had imagined. After getting ready and finally gathering the courage to heave his backpack on, Niall opens the door, ready to yell at Louis to get downstairs before he was late to school. Only, he’s confronted by the large, familiar figure waiting for him on his own porch. “H-Harry.” Niall greets, surprised._ _

__Harry replies with a smile of his own, pushing his hair back with one hand, looking like a model in his tight skinnies and another band tee that Niall didn’t recognize. “I’ll drive you to school.” He offers in a voice that makes it seem more like a demand. Not wanting to turn down the boy in front of him (both to avoid making an enemy as well as for some… personal *he’s hot* reasons), Niall turns behind him and yells up the stairs, “I’ve got a ride to school Louis, see you later!”_ _

__The drive to school feels a bit awkward and tense, at least to Niall. That probably has something to do with the fact that Harry took it upon himself to hold Niall’s hand the entire way to school. “You’re coming to my house on Friday.” Harry acknowledges and Niall nods simply. “My mom’s really nice, you’ll like her.” He says, sounding kind of like he’s trying to convince Niall of it._ _

__“I’m sure I will.” Niall says, squeezing Harry’s hand reassuringly and Niall isn’t sure why his heart flutters when Harry displays his dimples once again. It probably isn’t at all good for Niall to be encouraging Harry like this, but he can’t help but find the green-eyed boy somewhat charming._ _

__By the time they get to school, Niall has to basically pry Harry off of him. “Harry, I don’t think we should make a big deal of us… at least until you take me on that date, yeah?” Niall tries and, despite his doubtful and upset look, Harry reluctantly agrees. They walk into school separately, but that doesn’t stop Harry from literally following Niall closely as they go throughout their day._ _

__Every day starts and ends the same with Harry picking him up and dropping him off. Every day, Harry is just as sweet as the last. And unlike Niall was thinking, that Harry would be on-and-off angry and loving, Harry keeps a solid record of being caring and kind towards Niall. It’s hard to distance yourself from someone who seems so genuine._ _

__The end of the week comes quickly and Harry drives Niall home once more on Friday. Again, Harry carries Niall’s bag for him and walks him to the porch, kisses him on the forehead and says, “I’ll see you tonight.” In a very gentlemen-like fashion. For a second, Niall forgets that he’s supposed to be hesitant with Harry._ _

__* * * *_ _

__Meeting Harry’s parents is nothing like what Niall thought it would be._ _

__They’re normal. Completely and utterly normal._ _

__In fact, they’re almost too nice. After getting through the awkward pleasantries, Anne guides them to the dinner table where Robin and Harry are already sat. Harry’s sitting on one end of the table, and naturally, Niall sits next to him, which gains him a beaming smile and a interested glance from Harry’s mother. The dinner is a bit awkward, especially after Robin starts the conversation asking where our parents are, and Louis has to lightly brush over our parent’s slight negligence and just comment that Niall was happier in Doncaster than where he was in Ireland. Harry seems to catch on to Niall’s uncomfortable and slightly upset demeanor because he place his hand on Niall’s thigh comfortably and squeezes._ _

__Thankfully, the dinner gets a little bit better as it passes, and the adults are having their own conversation as Harry tries to lighten Niall’s mood with idiot jokes and goofy faces._ _

__“What’s green and also sings?” Harry asks, seriousness written all over his face._ _

__Niall pretends to think for a second before giving up. “Tell me.”_ _

__“Elvis Parsley.” He cracks, smiling uncontrollably as Niall lets out one of his loud, head thrown back cackling laughs._ _

__“You’re an idiot.” He giggles, shoving at Harry’s shoulder and he realizes. They’re _flirting.__ _

__The realization seems to dawn on him as it does with everyone else. Anne’s face holds nothing but fondness as she gazes at the two boys, but there’s also a sense of urgency in her voice as she beckons Harry over. She whispers something and Harry shakes his head, not looking nearly as worried as Anne does. He shrugs, walking back over to Niall. “Hey. I forgot to tell you. I have had this mental illness since I was about 3 that gives me some pretty bad separation anxiety and sometimes it makes me a bit overly-protective and possessive over things I like.” He says, so nonchalantly that Niall almost misses the fact that Harry just admitted to having a mental illness. “There’s some long, boring name for it but I never bothered memorizing it. Is that a problem?” harry asks and Niall just feels sort of relieved. All this time he thought that there was some kind of trick Harry was playing._ _

__“Of course not, but like, are you– are you dangerous?” Niall asks, a bit timidly. he can feel Anne staring at them and Harry looks like he’s about to deny deny deny, but one look at his mother must tell him otherwise._ _

__“Not to you, Niall, I promise.” Harry says vaguely. “But to other people, I have been.”_ _

__Twirling one of his own hairs with a finger, Niall sighs. “Will you tell me?”_ _

__“One day.” Harry offers._ _

__“Will you tell me about your parents?” Harry asks, and Niall feels like the entire table has gone silent by now._ _

__“One day.” Niall agrees._ _

__After that, the conversation between Anne, Robin, and Louis at the table seems to resume, but Harry has other plans for the teenagers themselves. The two sneak away from the table and up the stairs, Niall being dragged by Harry into a large room with a huge bed and television. “Wow.” Niall whistles, impressed._ _

__When Niall turns away from the room, he’s surprised to see Harry in his space once more. “Hey.” He says softly and Harry returns his word with a smile, dimples out and eyes bright._ _

__He’s closer than he usually gets (and that’s saying something), and Niall’s heart is thumping wildly behind his chest. He’s never felt so good about one person in his life… and this one had just (as in literally a minute ago) admitted to having a mental illness. “I really want to kiss you.” Harry complains, and Niall shakes his head._ _

__“I’ve never done that before.” The blonde admits and Harry’s eyes widen._ _

__“I get to be your first?” He asks excitedly and Niall rolls his eyes, smiling without a clear answer._ _

__Harry grins, pulling Niall close by the small of his back ,shoving his hands under the blue eyed boys’ shirt. “I want to be. I’ll be a good first kiss. I’ll teach you how to do it proper.” He says cheekily and Niall smiles back genuinely._ _

__“You… you can kiss me now, if you want.” Niall allows and Harry’s eyes widen._ _

__“Are you sure? You told me that you wanted to wait till our date…” He hesitates and though Niall appreciates it, he can’t help but tease the taller boy._ _

__He sighs, pretending to contemplate, “if you want me to go find someone else to kiss me, then I can.” Niall huffs jokingly, but the darkening look on Harry’s face proves that he didn’t catch the joke. Pushing Niall against the wall just as he had the day they met, he grabs Niall around the waist, pulling the blonde off of his fee, leaving his legs to wrap around the brunettes waist. Niall gasps, surprised at the curly haired boy’s strength. Spurred on by the blonde’s reaction Harry holds him tightly, securing his neck in place and looking into his light blue eyes before kissing him softly and chastely. Niall sighs in content as he grabs at the hair on Harry’s neck. After a couple of soft, uneventful pecks, Harry gets bored, taking control once more as he rolls his tongue against Niall’s bottom lip and begins teaching Niall the art of frenching. The blonde is very obviously new to this, and it results in an extremely wet and sloppy kiss but Harry’s never had better. Niall lets out a low moan, teenage hormones getting to him as his strong, built, and estranged Harry controls their kiss. The two take a moment to pull back and breathe in each other’s air. Harry allows Niall to stand on his wobbly feet_ _

__“Holy shit.” Niall murmurs and Harry laughs._ _

__“I like you.” Is all Harry can muster. and Niall nods because yeah, yeah, he likes Harry too._ _

__* * * *_ _

__Harry picks him up on Monday morning and to say there’s something different in the air is an understatement. The two had spent nearly the whole weekend together, cuddling and getting closer than Niall ever thought he could be with someone within such a short span of time. Of course, Louis and Anne had both recognized the flushes on their faces the moment they came downstairs after their make out session, resulting in both of them getting the “no closed doors, no fooling around, and absolutely no sex” talk. Other than that the weekend went by flawlessly and Niall never wanted it to end._ _

__But, of course, they make their way to school on Monday in a newfound comfortable silence that they had found over the weekend. Niall lets Harry kiss him before they walk into school, but they both agree that maybe they should take things slow when it came to introducing their relationship to the school._ _

__The day seems to go by without any dilemma. Of course, Harry is still not really understanding the “distance” part of their deal, so he’s still trailing around behind Niall all the time, but nobody makes a comment._ _

__The drama doesn’t really start until the end of the day. Liam had just walked up to Niall, looking all perfect and tanned and buff, with that cute smirk on his face and Niall stops abruptly, completely ready to hear anything the boy has to say. “Hey Niall.” He says cooly and Niall nods, trying to sound normal._ _

__“Hey.” He acknowledges, doing his best to breathe and not sound too desperate._ _

__Liam snorts as he looks over Harry’s shoulder and Niall has a quick flashback to his old school in Mullingar as a few boys take their places behind Liam as if they’re in some kind of wolf pack. “Did you know that the little psychopath has been following you around like some kind of love sick puppy all day long?” He asks venomously and Niall is immediately taken aback._ _

__Of course, he knew that bullies existed _(obviously)_ and he knew that there was a good chance he’d run into more at this school, but he had never heard someone else get bullied. His eyebrows pull together, and he gives Liam a confused look. “What?” He asks, hoping that Liam might just drop it, because he really doesn’t want to get in a fight on his first day._ _

__“Oh, you’re new. You don’t know what the _psycho_ has done yet, do you?” Liam chuckles, and Niall is now acutely aware of the crowd they’ve gathering. _ _

__Suddenly, there’s a soft hand at the small of Niall’s back and Harry growls at the jock in front of them. “Don’t listen to him.” He snarls and Liam laughs out loud._ _

__“Did you know that he used to be in a gang? Did some pretty nasty drugs back then, I heard. Oh, and he beat up some kid so bad that he had to go to the hospital for three weeks. Not to mention that he’s a _fag_.” Liam spits, and Niall flinches back at his words. Harry’s at a constant growl by this point and Niall is worried that he’s going to jump on the jock. Placing a hand on Harry’s subtly, Niall swallows heavily. _ _

__Of course, Niall isn’t sure if what Liam is saying is true or not, but he doesn’t want to stick around and hear the boys reasoning. “You know what?” Niall says lowly, knowing that he could potentially be ruining everything he had going here (a.k.a. not getting beaten up everyday). “So am I.” Niall shrugs as he watches Liam’s face drop completely and then he backs up as if Niall holds some contagious disease that nobody saw coming. He’s about to walk away, but instead, with a rush of adrenaline, turns to the green eyed boy next to him. “Also,” He says, a bit more loudly, grabbing the back of Harry’s neck and pushing onto his tip toes to kiss the taller boy soundly._ _

__Before anyone can gasp, or even say something in return, the bell rings, alerting them that they’re all late for their final period._ _

__Niall turns on his heel, and sets off walking, not going anywhere in particular, just trying to get away from the crowd that had just watched him come out._ _

__It takes him a while to realize that he’s being followed. He exits through what must be the back door and turns instantly, and gasps out when he’s slammed into. He’s honestly wondering why he’s surprised when it turns out it’s just Harry hugging him. It’s so intense and tight that Niall had literally thought that he was about to get the shit get kicked out of him by Liam or one of his buddies. They sort of collapse together, sitting on the concrete ground outside huddled in each other’s spaces. Niall’s legs are around Harry’s waist and he’s sitting in between the larger boys’ knees, allowing the brunette to keep his head resting on his shoulder._ _

__It takes a while for Harry to clam down, but once he does, he finally whispers out, “Liam’s a liar.”_ _

__Niall pulls away from Harry, shrugging. “I figured.”_ _

__“I’ve never been in a gang or done drugs. I have beaten people up but– I don’t regret it. Now they know not to mess with me, not really, anyway.” Harry says and Niall gets it. If he could’ve beaten up his bullies in Mulingar, he would’ve._ _

__“I think we made some new enemies.” Niall says with a laugh, but deep down, he’s kind of terrified of what may happen._ _

__Somehow sensing what Niall’s feeling, as he seems to be able to do quite easily, he stands to his full height. “Nobody will hurt you. I would kill them. I would– Niall I would _fuck_ them up.” He says, sounding so serious it almost scares Niall. Niall clambers up beside the taller boy and rubs a hand across his broad shoulder blades. _ _

__“I know that. They know that. It’s really not necessary Harry.” Niall tries to reassure the curly haired boy,_ _

__Harry is silent. “You know?” he asks and for some odd reason, the question feels loaded._ _

__“I know.”_ _

__Harry nods in content. “You’re all that matters.” He decides, hugging the blue eyed boy tightly until the final bell rang and they had to face the masses._ _

__But that’s a whole different story_ _

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED 
> 
> Idk why i can’t just write a single oneshot anymore I just have all these ideas for stories. (not that this is a story, but i want to continue it so) ANYWAY I hope y'all like it ;)


End file.
